the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mysterypine/Another Idea
So, I believe my original statement of my idea was misunderstood and made it be believed that I would like to basically bring this exact Wiki back, which just isn't true. Here's a more in-detail description that will hopefully show what I really wanted to do: This Wiki was a mess, very true, but there are some ideas here we can build off of if we really try. For example, the mix of Canon and Fanon that we used. Sure, it got out of hand a few times, but that was because we were a bit too lenient on the rules. I think, handled properly, we could make it work. To make it function well, I think we should do probably one, maybe two fan tribes per continent and maybe a special continent just for fan tribes with between three and five tribes on it. That way, we can have fan tribes that mingle with the Canon ones, and ones that don't and we can leave it at that. We'll also make sure that they aren't just randomly thrown in anywhere, as in, we wouldn't put a jungle tribe between the IceWings and the SandWings or a tribe who can't swim on the coastline. We can limit the powers too. Maybe four or five per tribe. I also think, handled right, a place like the AllWings could work. I know that a lot of you hold bad opinions about them, but hear me out. If we approached it differently, a town or even just a school instead of a whole kingdom, I think that might just work. I think the problem was that a kingdom was just thrown in out of nowhere and run, for a while, by dragons that some people already thought poorly of. It was doomed from the start. However, the idea of a place for dragons of all tribes to join together in peace doesn't have to be. We can still make it work, if we wanted to, if we just tried. Another good idea was the Scavenger Factions . I believe these were Fyre's idea, since that's who the page edits say did most of the editing, but I don't know for sure. Honestly, I found that page by pressing the random page button in another tab as I typed this to make sure I didn't leave anything out, but as I looked at it, I saw how interesting of an idea it truly was. If we tried a new Wiki, we could give them another go, see them interact with the tribes, both new and old, Canon and Fanon. It could be such an cool experience, if it worked out. Now, just because an idea isn't listed doesn't mean it isn't good, it just means I didn't remember it or didn't think it needed to be listed on here. There were plenty of other good things on here that we could incorporate into a new and improved Wiki if we wanted to. With all of that said, there are things we definitely should not carry on to a new Wiki. For example, even though I said a place with a similar idea to it as The AllWings could work, a place that's a perfect copy of it would not. It had its positive traits, but it also had negative ones that led people to hate it in the end. As I stated above, the founders and the fact that it was an entirely new kingdom were some of those flaws, but there were also other things, like how much it contributed to the hybrid to normal dragon ratio as well as the number of mixed tribe relationships. Another thing we shouldn't carry is the leniency I mentioned earlier. If we make rules, we need to make sure that we stick to them, or else we've just wasted time making them. It's good to be nice, but it's alright to say no. We also had a lot of side roleplays that weren't Wings of Fire related and while they were all usually really fun, they should probably be kept on message walls or have a special section in the discussions, instead of having full pages dedicated to them. Besides that, I think we should basically stick to what we've been doing. Maybe instead of setting limits for the whole tribe, we can just set personal limits, like what I do with WaSRPW. That way, things are still kept under control, but it's also fair to everyone, since everyone can have some characters the way they want them without worrying about being declined due to page that hasn't been updated or something. My suggestion would be two or three oddities per person per continent. In much shorter terms, I believe that we should try out a new Wiki where we have the two Canon continents, each with one or two fan tribes, and then a third continent for strictly fan tribes, which will have three to five tribes on it. I also think that having a school or town for all tribes on the Wiki would be a good idea, but a kingdom like the AllWings definitely would not. Looking back at the scavenger groups made them seem like a good idea and they could definitely be used for plot purposes, but they aren't a vital idea and neither is the school/town one from the last sentence. Aside from those, I think we should make sure we don't have a repeat of the AllWings, stick to the rules we make, do a few less unrelated side roleplays, and maybe change how we do our limitations. I hope those ideas would help keep things organized and get us a good, quality Wiki and that this blog showed what I was really thinking. Category:Blog posts